


weird circumstances of reincarnation

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [12]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Don’t make it weird, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Somewhere in between, all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: One way or another, Soojin and Shuhua were tied together.orit’s not entirely gay, don’t make this weird, it’s not beastiality >:(, it’s a “man’s best friend” bond. or in the case “wo-mans best friend”.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	weird circumstances of reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> another chapter sometime later this week lmao this chapter is already too long

Shuhua had always spoken to the quiet Soojin about the possibilities of being reborn, maybe not as a different person, but in a different dimension.

One light years away, unable to be reached unless it was through death.

Often, the younger would keep the dancer up until the wee hours in the morning, and then Soojin would be left grumbling and dragging her feet everywhere all day.

It put a real stressor on her schedule, but she would live with Shuhua’s late night to early morning rambles until the end of time.

But Shuhua’s rambles never went to waste, they always stored themselves somewhere in a far corner of Soojin’s endless mind, jumbled somewhere in between her daily thiughts.

Reincarnation was a.. faraway theory, one that not many believed in.

But alas, reborn they were, when the time was right and when there were no longer memories of Shuhua and Soojin, they would be reborn.

This time though, they weren’t exactly what they thought they would be when they theorized all those nights..

_

Hooves drummed rhythmically against the gravel-clad ground. The clash of metal armor and equipment rang in the midnight air, a bell in the darkness as the warrior dashed through the wind.

Each turn they took, blood red hair whipped back and forth, peeking out from underneath a sturdy helmet.

The forest was no place for a woman like her to be riding around in the shadows, but a woman like her, knew the grounds like the back of her hand.

And so did her horse.

The beast was pitch black a long mane, fit for a queen’s robe, but instead it flowed nicely against a strong neck. Beady black eyes were vigilant, speaking a thousand words, more than any man could say, meaning so much more than someone could ever mutter. The mammal was a warhorse, trained and bred by only the best.

And only one singular person was able to ever tame the beast. To be able to get on bareback and to be able to rear without falling off. The woman and the horse had a strange connection.

Seo Soojin was a prodigy in and of herself, she was from a bloodline of royal knights, serving the throne with broad shoulders and a point to their chin.

But she was no knight and neither was she royalty. She was a rebel, a human born from fire and unrestrained hearts. She had no boundaries and no place on earth was a place she would be kept from. With a massive bounty on her head in every kingdom except from the one she came from, she traversed during the night, hidden from the human eye in the darkness and shade of the dim moon.

She surely would’ve had her head severed by now if Shuhua, her mount, wasn’t by her side. The horse was picked straight from the womb and thrust into little Soojin’s weak arms, a demand that she was now to take care of the kid.

And so she did. When she went to train on the royal grounds, you could always find a long-legged stark black, adolescent horse trotting near, or laying around. Of course, Soojin didn’t end up being in the guard, but the training came in handy.

Many times, Shuhua had turned and shoved her hind legs into an unsuspecting stranger when they had gotten too close to Soojin, with intentions to get rid of the royalty in training.

Especially that one boy the warhorse had found annoying during Soojin’s teenage years. Hui, was his name, the imbecile with immense boyish charm and youngest boy in his league to be on his way to an official swordsman of the King’s guard.

Shuhua had enough of him trying to hand flowers to Soojin, who could care less, and reared up to the maximum height she could and stomped down on his leather boots, kicking up dust and sending him flying to the ground in a heap of limbs.

The boy had gotten so angry he ordered his father to kill the horse for ruining the family crest that was perched in the middle of his chest, or was perched in the middle of his chest, it was now in pieces on the ground, smashed by powerful hooves.

But Soojin paid no mind, her family name was full of respected human beings and no one dared to touch the royal knight’s child. Her father was even close to becoming the King until he had given it up to his younger brother, saying he wasn’t fit to rule over all the lands.

Shuhua and Soojin now resided in the forest, weaving in and out of the growing forest to the drying deserts to the wet marshlands. They had a bounty on their head loaded with enough money to supply several kingdoms for the next decade. Shuhua had a bounty connected to Soojin as the beast had a surprising amount of intelligence, almost akin to a humans, it kicked and trampled like it was a warrior on the battlefield.

But what society didn’t know was that when they had returned to their hut up in the mountains where not a single soul had ever breathed except for them, Shuhua was different.

She had a stable, a singular one, Soojin had no need for others. She had a warm bed of hay and everything she would possibly need.

Would.

Would need, if she didn’t resort to going back to her own two human feet at the end of the night and crept under the sheets along with Soojin, a satisfied smile on her face.

Reborn they were, albeit weirder than the last life, but they always had the feeling they would be together no matter the circumstances.

(Even when Shuhua was able to have four legs and hooves instead of feet whenever she wanted. It freaked Soojin out the first time she saw Shuhua transforming right before her eyes, but she had gotten used to it over the years of running from spears and arrows together.)

_

A beautiful white Alaskan Malamute with a black dot right underneath it’s left eye that they almost couldn’t spot, was Shuhua’s seventh birthday present. It was a pain in the ass to pay for the dog, a rare breed in Taiwan. The puppy was no larger than the palm of her father’s hand.  


But her dad had pretty big hands so she couldn’t really judge it off of that. He was a construction worker, it was no fair.

But the puppy was a shy one. She never leaned into little Shuhua’s touches at first, always preferring to hide in her dog cave that they had bought recently, her tail tucked beneath her body and wide scared eyes peering at everything she could. 

That never discouraged Shuhua though, from the moment she saw the puppy she knew she was going to be best friends with her.

And they were.

As the two grew older, they also grew closer. And in the Malamute’s case, as well as inhumanly (or in-dog-ly) large for her breed. She came up to almost an entire  four  feet at her maximum height, with a weight of 130 pounds.

She was a beast, to put it lightly, her fur made her larger than she seemed and it scared off most people from trying to enter their home. Most people shit their pants when they saw a giant white head popping over a very high yard wall. 

But for Shuhua, she only squealed and held the head between her hands, squishing her cheeks as a pink tongue hung out happily. The Malamute was a marshmallow to Shuhua and Shuhua only, to anyone else, they could get a bite full of fangs and razor sharp edges.

And they both had gone on exactly that way, Soojin overprotective of Shuhua, and Shuhua finding it extremely cute how her already poofy coat fluffed up even more in agitation when anything got too close. Especially the damned vacuum cleaner that Soojin seemed to swear upon destroying every time it came whirring to life.

It was during the night when Shuhua had come home late from finishing extra work for her senior year at high school, hands full of food for herself and her beloved companion (her parents worked too late for her to even care about bringing home extra food that would rot in the fridge) when a suspicious man in black came trudging up just a little ways behind her.

He had been following her home the entire time, seeming as she was a prime catch, a lonely girl in the middle of the streets was no problem for him.

”Sooso.. come here, girl. Open the gate up for me.” Soojin usually waited outside for Shuhua, laying in her dog house that was too akin to a humans to even be called a ‘dog’ house. But it fit Soojin, she acted strangely like a human and had the tendencies and the intelligence of one, able to understand conversations and react accordingly.

A large white dog came bounding from behind the bushes, where the wooden building was set, running up to the gate excitedly, popping open the hinge to let the young girl in.

But soon, her mouth clamped shut, tongue no longer flapping happily and her tail whipping back and forth in anger. Her eyes had caught movement behind Shuhua, a growl ripping through her throat, pearly white fangs revealed underneath pink and black covers.

”Jin? What’s going on, there’s nobody there.” As soon as Shuhua turned around, the dog lunged, tackling the unsuspecting man to the ground, locking her jaws onto his shoulder and shaking her head wildly.

”What the fuck! Get your fucken dog!” He started hitting the overbearing frame of the dog, crying out when she only dug her teeth deeper.

”Who are you?!” He didn’t answer, only attempting to push Soojin further away.

“Jin, come here.” Immediately, the dog let go, but she didn’t walk back to Shuhua’s side, instead she bared her bloodied mouth and snarled menacingly. She held no qualms about personal space, in fact, moving closer to intimidate him further. 

It seemed to work when he stumbled to his feet clutching his wounded shoulder.

”Your fucking dog is crazy.” But the Taiwanese paid him no mind, only glaring and slamming her gate closed, making sure it’s locked before sighing.

”What the fuck was that?” She heard no response except for feet crunching on the snow beneath pairs of feet.

”He followed you home, I assume.” A soft-spoken voice came from behind her, making her turn and pick up the thing she dropped in shock.

”I didn’t even know.. I thought he just lived in the neighborhood.” Soojin held her arms out for the boxes in Shuhua’s arms, the scent of takeout food wafting into her nose.

”That’s why I’m here. To protect you.” A kiss was almost placed on Shuhua’s head before she moved it away with a whine.

”No. You have blood all over your face and I don’t know what that guy has, so take a bath and then we can cuddle up on the couch because my back is dying and Yuqi didn’t let me go home until we finished the project.” The shorter girl grumbled the entire time as they made their way across the yard and into the house, Soojin listening silently and trailing right behind her with her arms full.

Nobody knew of their secret.

The secret that Shuhua has been hiding for five years now. Except for Yuqi of course, that girl could never keep her curiosity to herself and dug the secret out from Shuhua’s mouth one day when she was acting weirdly.

” Soojin is a human. ”

From then on, Shuhua introduced the two, Yuqi familiar with Soojin (the dog) but she wasn’t familiar with the tall girl with a near silent voice.

”This.. is Soojin? The dog?”  Soojin, stood up from her spot on the couch and stood shyly behind Shuhua, hands grabbing at the fabric of her sleeves.

“ Is.. it too weird for you? I know this seems crazy and you might not believe it, but this is Soojin.”  Said girl waved, swallowing harshly. It was no joke to reveal her true identity to just anybody.

“ What? No. No it’s cool. Just.. I need some time.. I don’t find it weird, just.. strange. That’s basically the same thing but it’s not a bad weird.” Yuqi gulped and nodded, her eyes not leaving Soojin for a second.

And that’s how Soojin was reborn as a weredog and how Yuqi continuously bought dog collars for Shuhua’s birthday present for the next several decades.

_

This life was no less.. interesting than the last.

The universe was currently going through a phase of animalistic tendencies it seems. 

In the Seoul Rehabilitation for Critters, was a misleading conception. It was for critters, yes, but it was for critters and creatures of all sizes. It was no zoo, they despised holding animals in small pens, forcing them to spend the rest of their lives in a box. It was a place to nurse wounded animals back to health and to release them back into the wild if they seek to return.

Because in some cases, the animals just.. _would not_ leaves the arms of their current caretaker, even when introduced to their own released species. 

And this particular owl was one of those animals.

She was a beautiful abstract-colored barn owl with a mole right underneath her left eye. Unlike the other owls in the facility, she had striking cat-like eyes with a cunning, steely glare that she delivered to all the caretakers and random strangers that came too close. She never let anyone handle her, flying up and away in her habitat, far away from any prying hands. She could never be taught to land on an outstretched arm and refused to eat when others were lurking around.

She never bit anyone, or even screeched too loudly, but her eyes were enough to scare you away. Though.. there was a new trainee that had recently joined the Owl team. A recently graduated high school student without an idea to go to college stepped up confidently to the job registration table and stated all the facts she could about helping animals.

It was a ridiculous scene to see an adorable girl sputtering broken Korean to a patient supervisor with a small smile on her face, but it’s what got her the last spot on the Owl team. She had an undying love for the majestic creatures and jumped at the first opportunity to interact with them.

She was given one rule though.

Never to try and touch the one barn owl with cat-like eyes, wintery feathers, a mole under her left eye and the name Soojin. 

That owl was off-limits, not just to the trainee, but to anybody. It was a hassle trying to get Soojin into the habitat in the beginning, they had to sedate her and deliver her so she wouldn’t harm herself.

”This one?” The trainee pointed to a picture on the photo book, the owl was perched on a branch, glaring right into the lens that surely was too far away to even be seen with human eyes.

”Yes. That’s Soojin. She hates everybody and everything except for food. You’ve got instructions here on how feeding time comes around for her. Be careful, she hasn’t but anyone, but I’m sure it’ll happen in the future. She’s aggressive.” The trainee nodded at her supervisors, Tzuyu, was her name. 

“Aggressive? But she’s never bit any.. one?” Struggling half way through her last word, the trainee tilted her head like a curious puppy.

”She dragged one of my students along the ground because her ankles were attached to the training rope when we tried to teach her how to respond to calls. I’d say she’s pretty aggressive.” No hostility was held in Tzuyu’s voice, only annoyed fascination.

”Oh..” Despite not understand a small percentage of what her trainer said, the trainee nodded once more.

”Come. I’ll introduce you to Jihyo and she’ll show you the ropes.” 

It was a little while that the trainee needed to be assisted in handling the owls, she nearly shit herself as she screamed when several owls came barreling down at her when it was feeding time.

But she knew all their names, she was good at remembering names.

Miyeon, the fluffiest one with pillowy feathers and by far the most social owl the trainee has ever met, flew right into her arms the moment she entered the habitat with Jihyo. Her favorite time was napping for some odd reason. The owl was noticeably excited at the new addition to the Owl team, cawing and gently prodding her claws here and there. Miyeon spent the most time perched on her shoulders when the trainee was interacting with them.

Minnie, a playful one, could always be seen tussling with another owl. Her favorite time was feeding time as she was always the first to arrive when the time came around. The owl’s eyes were always slightly squished up adorably, resembling something close to a human eye-smile.

Soyeon, albeit the smallest, was the fastest flier and seemed to have a word over all the other owls, as Minnie seemed to arrive first at the food, but Soyeon was always the one to have the first bite whenever she arrived. She never ate any of the greenery that was handed to her, instead she sometimes reacted angrily when a piece of broccoli was shown to her in an offer. Most times, the owl preferred to oddly trot along the ground or on branches instead of taking flight.

The supervisors said it might have to do something with her short wingspan, but that’s just how Soyeon was born.

Yuqi was the last owl in the first habitat.

She was loud.

Very loud. 

And energetic. She rivaled a puppy’s ecstatic energy, she was constantly bouncing around or making trouble wherever she went. Often times she was found getting an earful from Soojin when the owl had gotten too comfortable around the older. Minnie and Yuqi got along well, they played frequently with each other, it was hard to control the duo when they got into their quarrels.

They were hard work.

No one else on the Owl team wanted to take care of the habitat, so Tzuyu and Jihyo, the supervisors, had to take up the job until they found a willing caretaker. 

“Be careful! Hey! Yuqi, off! Get off of Miyeon. She didn’t take your food.”

Jihyo was currently running around, chasing the youngest of the owls around the pen with a bucket of food in her arms.

”Are you sure you want to take care of these girls? They’re a lot and even _we_ can’t keep up with them. And we’ve been here for years.” Tzuyu said quietly, watching as Soyeon ran up to them with inquisitive eyes and an open mouth, ready for her food.

”Yeah. They’re adorable! I still haven’t seen Soojin yet.” That’s what the trainee was most curious about these days. In her two weeks of working, she’s never seen the barn owl anywhere.

”It’s better if you don’t. You’d think you did something wrong in your past life whenever she looks at you.” The trainee hummed, bending down to pick up Soyeon on her arm and hand feed chopped up meat.

”Why is Soyeon so small? She’s so little compared to all the others.” The owl seemed to oddly understand what the trainee said and pecked her arm lightly.

”I’m not too sure.. they’re all barn owls but I guess she just never grew up to full size.” All the owls in captivity just never left when they were first transported to the wild to be released. They shrunk back into their crates, all huddled together and closing their eyes.

Soyeon was the one they were most worried about releasing, afraid that the owl would be soon picked off easily due to her size. But luckily, she didn’t even want to go.

”Cute.” 

It took some time, but soon the trainee was able to form a system with all the owls. She considered them her best friends, as silly as it sounded. She didn’t have anybody outside of the facility, so she made best friends with the owls she took care of.   
  


Very rarely would the trainee visit other owl habitats, because as soon as she returned to her original one, they would all get angry at her, able to smell the others. Yuqi was the most jealous when the trainee came back smelling of another habitat. She screamed and flew around in what seemed to be anger each time. 

Another fact about these particular owls, was they hated the males. When mating season came around for them, the clawed and bit harshly at every single suitor that was introduced to them. They managed to tear off chunks of feathers at a time, outraged at the prospect of them.

”Yeah, that’s why you can see a lot of eggs in other pens, but you never see any in theirs. They’ll end up killing the males if we try and leave a few in there. Soojin was the worst. We tried intorudcting her to Hui and she put him in the infirmary.” Tzuyu spoke, shoving her burrito into her mouth when she was done.

”Really? Wow, they really don’t enjoy anybody besides themselves.“ The trainee looked out to where the windows viewed all the owl habitats, aviary shaped and large spheres with almost invisible glass.

”They’re high maintenance. I’ll tell you that. How are you doing with them so far? I know it’s only been a month but I hope you don’t want to quit yet.” The young trainee shook her head and waved her hands, swallowing her food before answering.

”No. It’s amazing! I get along with all of them really well. I’d do this for free if I could, but it’s really great.” Thankfully with all the endless hours she puts into learning Korean, she could finally speak a little more fluent than the week before.

Unfortunately, now as they were on the topic of owls, she has yet to interact with Soojin. The owl never came around her, she’s rarely ever active during the day like the others, she was naturally nocturnal, but even at night, she kept to herself. More recently though, the trainee has seen her coming around more often, staring at her from afar or hovering in the air over the trainee’s head.

“Thinking about Soojin again, huh?” Tzuyu knocked her out of her thoughts. A knowing look on her face.

”Yeah.. she’s just so.. mysterious and so distant. I’ve never heard or read of anything like that, usually barn owls aren’t that.. reclusive.” The supervisor nodded, understanding the process.

”Don’t worry, we think it’s something to do with what happened out in the wild, but even that could be wrong. None of us have even held her properly.” That diminished the trainee’s small hopes at bonding with the strange owl, if Tzuyu couldn’t do it, then what made her think she could.

Well she thought wrong apparently. Because when entering the habitat late at night to relax with her owl friends, the trainee didn’t expect an almost unfamiliar barn owl to land right next to her resting spot.

She was large, larger than the others. Even Minnie, which the trainee considered a huge barn owl compared to Soyeon. Her shadowy eyes bore deep into the girl’s own gaze, holding her stare perfectly with a slight tilt of her head.

”Hi.. Soojin. I haven’t seen you around lately..” 

_Or at all._

”My name is Shuhua.”


End file.
